Oh The OOCness!
by DemonBlade
Summary: Yola! It's a fic of OOCness and things the IY cast wouldn't say! lets just say it keeps getting weirder...
1. Probably the most pervy chapter

Yo peeps!! I'm reposting my fic!!  
  
  
  
Things The IY Cast Would Never Say By DemonBlade  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha: Does this outfit make me look fat?  
  
  
  
Kagome: I love you...I always have...Jaken!  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru: Lets go save some humans!!!  
  
  
  
Jaken: Rin-chan is so sweet!  
  
  
  
Naraku: Lets all just be friends!  
  
  
  
Kanna: I hate mirrors...  
  
  
  
Sango: Hey Miroku! You can grope me now!!!  
  
  
  
Miroku: I don't wanna see your porn.  
  
  
  
Miroku: I don't love Sango...  
  
Inuyasha: Then who??  
  
Miroku: YOU!!! *glomps onto Inu-chan*  
  
Inuyasha: Oh Miroku!!  
  
  
  
Inuyasha: I..I..BROKE A NAIL!!!!  
  
  
  
Jaken: I need growth hormones...  
  
  
  
Shippo: I hate you....Kagome!  
  
  
  
Inuyasha: Oh my gawd! A zit! Ohmygawdohmygawdohmygawdohmygawd!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Kagome: I passed a math test!  
  
  
  
Kouga: I don't think you fit the description of what I want in a woman, Kagome.  
  
  
  
Kagome: Lets go find those Shikon no Kakera!!!  
  
  
  
Sango: I'm gonna go pose for PlayBoy!!!  
  
  
  
Kagome: I love you.HOJO!!!!  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru: I will be your slave, dearest brother, for you are so much better than I.  
  
  
  
Jaken: DIE, SESSHOMARU, DIE!!!!  
  
  
  
Kagome: OK. I'm gonna draw a name out of a hat and whoever's name is pulled gets the Shikon no Tama!!!  
  
  
  
End for now...possibly that's all folks.  
  
Review if ya want. I don't really care. It'd be nice if ya did but ya don't have ta. 


	2. probably the lamest chapter

Things The IY Cast Would Neve Say  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Is dedicated to my Imoto-chan Contridiction! Check her out!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru: Lets get funky, human chica!  
  
  
  
Naraku: Baboons are sooooo last century!  
  
  
  
Inuyasha: I'll use the Shikon no Tama to turn HUMAN!  
  
  
  
Rin: Take me! Make me yours Jaken.  
  
  
  
Naraku: Hello. I'm going door to door to collect money for the 'Inuyasha Needs Cash' foundation. Care to donate?  
  
  
  
Kouga: Wolfs scare me....  
  
  
  
Inuyasha: Buyo!!!! ::starts chasing him around::  
  
  
  
Miroku: I'd rather get sucked into the Kaza Ana than let you bare my child Sango.  
  
  
  
That's all for now....This sucked didn't it? 


	3. Definatly the most fucked up chapter

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Kikyo: Ya know, I wuuuuuuuv you! Yeeessss I do! I wuuvv you Kagomeeeee!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sango: Mmmm...Miroku...mmmm....ooooooh! MIROKU!!  
  
Outside a door, Inuyasha and Kagome exchange disgusted looks and start gagging. Just as another eruption of moans comes, Miroku taps Kagome on the back.  
  
Miroku: What's that *indicating moans of his name* all about?  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh my GAWD!!! My makeup smeared!!!  
  
  
  
Naraku: Sesshomaru and I have decided to have a new offspring. We've named her Zina Fairy-princess Pea. We're both mummies!!!  
  
  
  
Inuyasha: I'm a slaaaave, to you! I can't deny it! **whistles* I'm a slaaaave to you! Kitty cat, kitty cat. Oh! Kitty cat, kitty cat. OoOoOh!  
  
  
  
Inuyasha: WTF?!? Sesshomaru just humped a dead mouse!!!  
  
Kagome: He what?!?  
  
Inuyasha: He humped a DEAD MOUSE!!!  
  
Kagome: WTF?!?  
  
Sesshomaru: I just humped a dead mouse! How many times do we have to tell you this!? HMPH!  
  
  
  
Shippo: 'Cause I'm the real Shippo. Yes I'm the real Shippo. All you other Shippos are just im-a-tating. Wont' the real Shippo please stand up? Please stand up? Please stand up?!  
  
  
  
Rin: H-ANIME ROCKS, MAN!!!  
  
  
  
Inuyasha: We.  
  
Miroku: Are.  
  
Sesshomaru: The  
  
Naraku: Feminine.  
  
IY/M/S/N: FUZZY BUNNIEZ RAPPERS!!! Yo! M' name is Joe! I like fuzzies bunniez and I like to bowl! Mmmmm-hhhhhmmmm!!!  
  
  
  
Just so you know, the Fuzzy Bunny Rap Song is a real song made by these 8th graders in my school... so 'sall folks... 


	4. Probably the most truthful chapter so fa...

Kikyo: ^______^  
  
  
  
Kagome: Gimmee some pants!  
  
  
  
Shippo: Hey Inuyasha! Wanna use me as a punching bag!?  
  
Inuyasha: Nah. I don't like to hit you!  
  
  
  
Inuyasha: Ok, Kagome. You can go back to your time for however long you want.  
  
Sango: Out of all the people I've ever met, you have the best morals of them all Miroku!  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm sorry.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha: You're all so great!! Come 'ere!! Group hug!  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru: All of you can call me Fluffy and tug on my tail!!  
  
  
  
Inuyasha: Sure Kagome, you can pet my ears!  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh! Silly me! I never wanted you sword, little brother dear! Why get a sword that can kill hundreds of yokai at once while I have one that can heal people!! I'm gonna go join a hippy convent! Peace out! (starts skipping and hugging random objects)  
  
  
  
The entire cast: We love you Jaken!!!!!  
  
  
  
Manten: I'm throwing out all of my Rogaine! I love being bald!  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru: ^______^  
  
  
  
Rin: I hate flowers. I hate color. I hate light! I'm going to go paint my finger nails black! Hmph!  
  
  
  
Inuyasha: (a horde of girls come dog-pile Inu-chan.)  
  
Kagome: (picks off the girls to find Inuyasha curled into a tight ball, rocking back and forth muttering to himself)  
  
Inuyasha: Modula oblongata, modula oblongata, modula oblongata, modula oblongata..  
  
  
  
Miroku: I'm gay.  
  
  
  
Sango: I like big butts! I cannot lie. Those otha brothas can't deny. When a girl walks in with her iddy bitty waist and a round thing in yo face, you get sprung! 


	5. just a TAD bit strange here

First, i would like to say that before I do any more work on The Whipping Girl, I am finishing I Want It To End ( have the last two chappies writen up) and Cutting Game (1 or 2 more chappies). But do not fear, for I shall update! The fic is not abandoned!!!  
  
And af9ter forever....I present you with...  
  
MORE THINGS THE IY CAST WOULD NEVER SAY!!!  
Yura: UUHHHGGG!!!! I HATE HAIR!!! I'm going to go shave my head.....  
Inuyasha: I just screwed Kikyo.  
  
Kagome: EEWWW!! NECROPHILE!!! Get AWAY!!!  
Jineji: I've been eatin' huuuumaaaans all the live long daaaay. I've been eating huuuumaaaaaans, they make great filette!  
Naraku: I need a sex change......  
Souta: Inuyasha, you are SO lame!  
Shippo: ...one day I'll be able to show my true feelings.......not the ones people think i hold for Rin....but the ones i hold for Inuyasha!!!  
Inuyasha: Ramen is my master......all hail the all mighty Ranmen.....Ramen is my master......all hail the all mighty Ranmen.....Ramen is my master......all hail the all mighty Ranmen......  
  
Kagome: ........-.-;  
Sesshomaru: Hehehehe...crack es muy bueno.....hehehehe......  
Hojo: Oh my god!!!! A Barney marathon!!! EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! YAY!!!!  
  
A/N: Oh wait.....I take that back......he would probably say that.....my bad.  
Jaken: I'm pregnant with Sesshomaru-sama's children!  
  
Sesshomaru: (screams and faints)  
  
Kagome: -.-; I didn't know you were a hermaphrodite, Jaken....  
  
Jaken: I'm not!  
A/N: Ummm.....for those who don't know......a necrophile is a person who fucks dead dudes.... 


End file.
